Animation Kobe
Japan | year = 1996 | website = http://www.anime-kobe.jp/ }} The is an event created by Kobe city in 1996, to promote anime and other visual media. In the event, the are awarded annually by Kobe and the Organizing Committee of the event, to creators and creations. Event Since 1996, the Animation Kobe has been held every year in Kobe. Except the awards ceremony, the event holds the screenings of the prize winners and talk shows. The 11th event, in 2006, is carried live on the official website. Major staffs ; Chairman of the Committee * Yasuki Hamano - 1996–2005 * Akira Kamiya - 2006– ; Chairman of the examination The examination is done mainly by the chief editors of the magazines covering anime, like Newtype, Animedia and Animage. Usually, one of the city employee sent by Kobe City also participates.Judges at the 3rd event (1998), Judges at the 6th event (2001), Judges at the 9th event (2004) The chairman is chosen from them by their own votes.about the chairman of the judges at the 6th event (2001) * Nobuo Oda - 1998 : Chief editor of Animedia * Susumu Asaka - 1999 : Chief editor of CD-ROM Fan * Toshihiro Fukuoka - 2000 : Chief editor of Weekly Ascii * Masahito Arinaga - 2001 : Chief editor of a new magazine of MediaWorks * Akitaro Daichi - 2002–2003 : Animation director * Kenji Yano - 2004 : Chief editor of Newtype * Yasushi Nakaji - 2006 : Chief editor of Animedia * Toshihiro Fukuoka - 2007 : Chief editor of Weekly Ascii * Isao Fujioka - 2008 : Chairman of MdN Corporation Winners Most winners are chosen by the committee. Only the Animation Kobe Theme Song Award is chosen by fans' votes in first selection, though the decision is by the committee. Therefore, the tendency of the prize winners is a little different from other prizes by the fan's vote. (See: Animage Grand Prix) Individual Award The activities from September of the previous year to August of the year become objects for the examination. The new figure who can expect the activity in the future is valued. criterion of examination at the 3rd event (1998)criterion of examination at the 5th event (2000) * Watanabe, Okiura, Nagahama and Iso awarded by their first directing films Feature Film Award The animation films released from September of the previous year to August of the year in Japan become candidates. The candidates are selected not only from Japan but also from other countries, however the committee sees more importance in a point of view to promote to young creators of Japan. TV Feature Award The TV animations broadcasted from September of the previous year to August of the year in Japan, exclude rebroadcasts, become candidates. The candidates are selected not only from Japan but also from other countries, however the committee sees more importance in a point of view to promote to young creators of Japan. Packaged Work Award The packaged media distributed from September of the previous year to August of the year in Japan become candidates. The candidates are selected not only from Japan but also from other countries, however the committee sees more importance in a point of view to promote to young creators of Japan. Network Media Award The anime related media the best use of interactive distributed from September of the previous year to August of the year in Japan become candidates. Re-created in 2000, as Network Media Award. A word Network does not mean only 'internet'. The candidates are selected not only from Japan but also from other countries, however the committee sees more importance in a point of view to promote to young creators of Japan. Special Award Awards for individual(s) or group that contributed to Japanese anime during a long period. In the first year, the Yomiuri Award was given to Fujiko F. Fujio who died two months before the event. Animation Kobe Theme Song Award The theme songs of anime or the animations of other media distributed from September of the previous year to August of the year in Japan become candidates. The vote by fans is done, and the best five voted songs become the candidates to final. Especially, the committee sees more importance to one that made only for the anime and sing the 'spilit' of it. Only the Thema Song Award is influenced by the fans. This format started from the 4th event. The total number of votes in a year is about 10,000 votes. The result of the vote is also announced on the official sites of Radio Kansai, Anitama.com and the programs of Radio Kansai before the event. Though this is a preliminary vote to reduce the candidates to final, the candidates chosen in first by the vote always win the awards, at present. References External links * Animation Kobe official website * Archives in English ** Animation Kobe '96 ** Animation Kobe '97 ** The 3rd Animation Kobe (1998) ** The 4th Animation Kobe (1999) ** The 5th Animation Kobe (2000) Category:Kobe Category:Anime and manga awards de:Animation Kōbe es:Animation Kobe ja:アニメーション神戸